


Un diagnostic - 16x14

by Merlucaforever



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever
Summary: Andrew et Meredith arriveront-ils à faire le diagnostic de ce qui ne va pas entre eux pour pouvoir aller de l’avant ?Inspiré du titre de l’épisode 16x14.Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes.ENGLISH VERSION ALSO AVAILABLE!
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	Un diagnostic - 16x14

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Diagnosis - 16x14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797451) by [Merlucaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever)
  * A translation of [A Diagnosis - 16x14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797451) by [Merlucaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever). 



**Un diagnostic - 16x14**

**Merlucaforever**

Andrew venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de Suzanne qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Sa sœur Hadley était à son chevet et se leva en le voyant.

 **–** « Elle… elle dort », lui dit-elle.

 **–** « C’est bien. Elle a besoin de repos. Je voulais juste m’assurer qu’elle allait bien », répondit Andrew.

 **–** « Elle va vraiment s’en sortir, docteur ? ».

 **–** « Oui Hadley, elle va vraiment s’en sortir », répondit-il sur un ton rassurant.

 **–** « J’étais tellement effrayée à l’idée de la perdre et de devoir élever les enfants toute seule… J’ai été horrible avec vous et je m’en excuse ».

 **–** « Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, je comprends. C’est oublié ».

 **–** « Je n’y croyais plus vous savez. Merci… merci d’avoir sauvé ma sœur ».

 **–** « Non, non, non… c’est Dr. Riley qu’il faut remercier… ».

 **–** « Non. C’est vous. Vous n’avez jamais abandonné », dit-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Andrew l’enlaça, ému de la voir pleurer.

 **–** « Excusez-moi, Docteur », dit-elle, puis elle quitta la chambre précipitamment.

Quelques instants plus tard, Andrew était penché au-dessus de Suzanne pour vérifier les données sur une des machines quand il sentit quelqu’un lui toucher le bras.

 **–** « Dr Riley ! », dit-il en se retournant. « J’avais peur que vous soyez déjà partie ».

 **–** « Non… Il y a encore quelque paperasse à régler avec votre administration », dit-elle de sa voix si particulière.

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne remarqua Meredith debout devant le comptoir des infirmières et qui les observait. Elle était irritée en voyant la façon qu’avait cette Dr. Riley de lui toucher le bras et de lui sourire.

 **–** « Je voulais encore une fois vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant d’avoir accepté d’aider ma patiente ».

 **–** « On ne peut pas dire que vous m’ayez laissé le choix! Et je n’y serais jamais arrivé sans vous. C’est à moi de vous remercier. C’est vous qui avez eu cette idée de génie et mon expérience m’a permis de la faire aboutir, c’est tout ».

 **–** « On va dire alors que c’était un travail d’équipe ».

Il la dévisageait avec admiration et Meredith ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si c’était seulement son génie qui lui plaisait chez elle.

 **–** « Oui, on forme une très bonne équipe je trouve. Il n’est pas donné à tout le monde d’être diagnosticien. Mais vous, vous avez ce petit quelque chose qui fait la différence. Je sais le reconnaitre et je ne me trompe pas en disant que vous serez un excellent diagnosticien ».

 **–** « Qui, moi ? ».

 **–** « Oui, vous ».

Andrew rit légèrement.

 **–** « Woaw ! Vraiment, merci Dr Riley ».

 **–** « Lauren ».

 **–** « Quoi ? ».

 **–** « Lauren. Appelez-moi Lauren ».

L’appeler par son prénom semblait trop familier au goût de Meredith, mais Andrew lui répondit tout naturellement, comme s’il l’avait toujours appelée ainsi, de sa voix grave et sensuelle :

 **–** « Merci Lauren ».

 **–** « Cela vous dirait de venir travailler pour moi à UCSF ».

Meredith sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Quoi ! Elle lui demandait de la suivre à San Francisco ! Le sourire béat et incrédule d’Andrew n’était pas fait pour la rassurer.

 **–** « Woaw ! Ça, je ne m’y attendais vraiment pas. Je ne suis encore qu’un résident, vous savez ».

 **–** « Non… vous n’êtes pas qu’un résident. C’est comme si vous disiez que je n’étais qu’un médecin. Nous sommes des génies Andrew, dit-elle en s’approchant de lui et en lui effleurant le bras. Je peux vous avoir un transfert pour terminer votre dernière année à UCSF rien qu’en claquant les doigts et vous pourrez y effectuer votre fellowship ».

Andrew continuait à la regarder d’un air incrédule et ne trouvait pas ses mots.

 **–** « On pourrait en discuter ce soir autour d’un diner à mon hôtel. De toute façon, on doit fêter ça non ? ».

 _« À votre hôtel ! Pourquoi ne pas dire carrément dans votre chambre ? »_ , pensa Meredith.

 **–** « Dr Riley… ».

 **–** « Lauren ».

 **–** « Lauren… je suis vraiment flatté de votre proposition. Jusqu’à présent je n’ai pas encore choisi ma spécialité et je crois que le diagnostic est une option vraiment alléchante mais… »

 **–** « Mais votre place est à Seattle… là où est votre cœur », termina-t-elle à sa place d’une voix remplie de tristesse.

Andrew soupira et lui répondit d’un ton sincèrement désolé :

 **–** « Oui ».

Elle lui tendit la main d’un geste nerveux et son sourire paraissait un peu forcé.

 **–** « Contente d’avoir travaillé avec vous, Andrew ».

Andrew lui serra la main et lui répondit :

 **–** « J’en ai été heureux et honoré moi aussi Lauren ».

En quittant la chambre, Lauren Riley croisa le regard de Meredith qui n’avait pas manqué une miette de leur conversation. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à lui cacher qu’elle était aussi tombé amoureuse du beau résident et que ce n’était pas un petit béguin qu’elle allait oublier une fois rentrée chez elle – comme Andrew semblait le penser.

Elle n’avait même pas été capable d’être furieuse après lui plus de deux secondes après avoir compris qu’elle s’était faite piégée pour accepter le cas. Elle était habituée à regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux pour se faire comprendre et à les toucher pour attirer leur attention. Et bien sûr, ils en faisaient de même. Mais jamais auparavant elle n’avait été autant troublée par le regard d’un homme ou un simple effleurement de sa part. C’était comme si elle avait découvert un autre sens dont elle n’avait jusqu’ici pas l’usage.

Elle s’était donnée à fond pour résoudre le cas de Suzanne. Bien sûr, elle voulait la sauver mais c’était aussi en partie pour lui. Elle voulait voir disparaitre de son visage aux traits si parfaits ce regard triste et inquiet qui le ne quittait pas, même si elle savait qu’elle allait le perdre sitôt qu’elle aurait établi un diagnostic. Il était tellement sensible ! Et en même temps sa sensibilité ne l’empêchait pas de faire preuve de maturité. Elle laissait une partie de son cœur à Seattle mais elle savait qu’elle était pleine de ressources et qu’elle trouvera comment compenser, tout comme elle compensait la perte de son audition.

En passant devant Meredith, elle s’arrêta une seconde à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux. Quand elle posait un diagnostic, elle ne se trompait jamais. Le cœur de ce beau résident appartenait à Meredith Grey et sa carrière passerait toujours après elle. Toujours. Meredith l’aimait en retour, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle avait seulement peur de s’engager, elle en était même terrifiée et croyait sincèrement qu’elle protégeait Andrew en agissant de la sorte. Lauren partait le cœur brisé mais ce n’était pas la faute d’Andrew car il était trop préoccupé par ce qui se passait entre lui et Meredith pour avoir remarqué la femme derrière la fascinante spécialiste en diagnostic sourde qui allait l’aider à sauver sa patiente. Pourtant, elle voulait savoir qu’Andrew était heureux chaque fois qu’elle penserait à lui, alors elle dit à Meredith, la seule femme qui pouvait le rendre heureux :

 **–** « Seattle a quelque chose de vraiment unique. Il est parfois plus facile pour les visiteurs de remarquer ses charmes alors que les habitants de la ville prennent tout pour acquis et n’y prêtent pas attention. Vous avez beaucoup de chance de vivre à Seattle Dr. Grey ».

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête avant de s’éloigner.

Meredith comprenait très bien le double sens des mots de Lauren Riley. Comme la plupart des personnes qui avaient perdu l’usage de l’un de leur sens, elle était très intuitive. Rien de ce qui s’était passé ces derniers jours entre Andrew et elle ne lui avait échappé : le fait qu’elle avait repris le dossier de Suzanne pour protéger Andrew qui était devenu trop proche du patient ; le fait qu’Andrew était irrité parce qu’il savait qu’elle n’avait agi ainsi que parce qu’ils étaient ensemble et aussi le fait qu’il semblait même jaloux de Hayes – lequel, pour ne rien arranger n’avait pas arrêté de flirter avec elle alors qu’Andrew était dans les parages. Non, rien n’avait échappé au Dr. Riley qui avait dû gérer leurs égos en plus du cas compliqué.

Mais Meredith n’en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Andrew avait refusé un fellowship avec une femme brillante, un génie du diagnostic, qui avait, à n’en pas douter, eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Il avait choisi de rester à Seattle pour elle, alors qu’elle n’arrivait pas à lui dire clairement si oui ou non ils avaient un avenir ensemble tous les deux.

Tout à coup Meredith s’en voulu d’avoir laisser planer cette incertitude durant tout ce temps. Elle faisait souffrir l’homme qu’elle aimait et elle en souffrait aussi. Il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence et se tenait immobile au beau milieu de la chambre de Suzanne. Meredith le fixait et tout devint clair. Oui, elle avait beaucoup de chance. Elle s’avança vers lui et lui pris les deux mains. Il semblait un peu surpris mais se laissa faire et plongea son regard dans le sien.

 **–** « Seattle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas. Tu veux venir avec moi ce soir faire une balade dans l’un de ses plus beaux endroits ? ».

 **–** « Une balade ? ».

 **–** « Oui. Je connais un endroit magnifique où j’allais souvent quand j’étais petite. Et quand je nous imagine toi et moi dans cinquante ans c’est là que je nous vois. Je vois un vieux couple se promenant main dans la main au soleil ».

 **–** « Tu nous imagines vieux toi et moi ? », demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

 **–** « Andrew, tu es toujours près de moi quand je me projette dans le futur et j’ai si peur que tu puisses ne pas être là. Je sais qu’on a besoin de se parler et de clarifier les choses mais je n’ai aucun doute sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je t’aime. Tu es coincé avec moi ».

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Meredith tandis qu’elle ajoutait sur un ton boudeur :

 **–** « Si tu devais me larguer à nouveau, je te préviens que je suivrais le conseil de Bailey ».

 **–** « Connaissant le tempérament de Bailey, cela ne présage rien de bon », a déclaré Andrew.

 **–** « C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. Elle m’a dit de te réduire en cendres ! ». 

Andrew a ri légèrement et essuya les larmes sur les joues de Meredith. Il lui dit :

 **–** « Je n’ai pas l’intention de te larguer – et je te rappelle que je ne t’ai pas larguée – mais je pense que je ferais mieux de faire attention puisque tu es si douée pour allumer le feu en moi ! ». 

Meredith se mit à rire. Andrew se disait qu’il aimait tellement son rire ! Il lui sourit et lui dit :

 **–** « Je t’aime ».

Puis, il l’attira plus étroitement contre lui pour l’embrasser tendrement.

Leurs rires avaient fini par réveiller Suzanne. Celle-ci souriait en les regardant. Leur amour l’un pour l’autre crevait les yeux et elle l’avait remarqué dès le premier jour où elle les avait vus ensemble, alors même qu’ils n’arrêtaient pas de se disputer au sujet de son traitement. Ce jeune docteur lui avait rendu un avenir avec ses filles. Elle lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Elle espérait qu’aucun blizzard ne viennent chambouler leur vie à deux.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que les photos de l’épisode 16x14 suggèrent qu’Andrew pourrait être jaloux de Mcwidow mais j’ai préféré imaginer une Meredith jalouse. 
> 
> J’aime beaucoup Lauren Riley et je voulais écrire quelque chose sur elle. J’aime l’idée qu’elle ait eu le coup de foudre pour Andrew et que cela n’ait pas été réciproque pour ajouter un peu de drame. 
> 
> S’il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Votre feedback serait très apprécié.


End file.
